doctorwhofandomcom_it-20200214-history
John Barrowman
John Barrowman è un attore, cantante, ballerino e personaggio dello spettacolo scozzese diventato in seguito statunitense. Barrowman nacque l'11 marzo 1967 nell'area di Mount Vernon a Glasgow ma all'età di nove anni emigrò con la sua famiglia negli Stati Uniti, in Illinois. Al liceo, incoraggiato dagli insegnanti di lettere e musica, seguì la sua passione per la musica e il teatro; studiò arti sceniche presso la United States International University di San Diego prima di tornare nel Regno Unito ed ottenere il ruolo di Billy Crocker nel musical Anything Goes presso il Teatro del West End a Londra. Barrowman si è diplomato nel 1985, e nello stesso anno ha acquistato la cittadinanza americana, che mantiene tuttora insieme a quella inglese. Dopo il suo primo debutto teatrale John recitò in diversi musical sia al West End che a Broadway, tra cui Matador, Miss Saigon, The Phantom of the Opera e Sunset Boulevard. Dopo esser apparso nella produzione del musical The Fix, venne nominato per il premio Laurence Olivier Award del 1998 come Miglior attore in un musical e, all'inizio dell'anno 2000, interpretò Billy Crocker nel revival di Anything Goes. Barrowman è inoltre apparso in produzione cinematografiche e televisive, tra cui i musical De-Lovely (2004) e The Producers - Una gaia commedia neonazista (2005). Nel Regno Unito è noto per aver lavorato nel canale BBC, in particolare per aver presentato programmi per bambini nella BBC, per il programma Tonight's the Night, e per il ruolo del personaggio di Jack Harkness, apparso nella serie televisiva Doctor Who e nel suo spin-off Torchwood. Prima di lavorare per la televisione britannica, è apparso nelle serie televisive statunitensi Titans and Central Park West. Ha fatto da giudice nei talent show musicali How Do You Solve A Problem Like Maria?, Any Dream Will Do e I'd Do Anything. Nel 2006, è stato votato come "Entertainer of the Year" da Stonewall. Barrowman ha inoltre partecipato alla produzione di varie registrazioni musicali tra cui reinterpretazioni di brani, presenti negli album Another Side (2007) e Music Music Music (2008) entrambi nella clasifica UK Albums Chart, così come l'album John Barrowman (2010). Infine, Barrowman ha pubblicato due autobiografie, Anything Goes (2008) e I Am What I Am (2009), con sua sorella come co-autore. Doctor Who e Torchwood In Inghilterra Barrowman è meglio conosciuto per aver interpretato il ruolo del Capitano Jack Harkness, in Doctor Who (per la prima volta nella puntata The Empty Child) e in seguito anche nello spin-off Torchwood. Il critico americano Ken Tucker di Entertainment Weekly descrisse il ruolo di Barrowman in Torchwood come «audace» e «celestialmente promiscuo». Barrowman continuò ad apparire in Doctor Who nel 2007 in cui partecipò agli episodi Utopia, The Sound of the Drums e Last of the Time Lords (terza stagione), mentre nel 2008 il personaggio apparve negli episodi finali della quarta stagione. Nel 2010 Barrowman fece inoltre una comparsa nell'episodio speciale The End of Time, insieme ad altre star apparse precedentemente nella serie. Vita privata Nonostante abbia dichiarato di non volersi sposare, Barrowman si è unito civilmente con il suo compagno Scott Gill nel 2006. Barrowman è molto attivo nella comunità LGBT. Ha lavorato con Stonewall, un'organizzazione britannica per i diritti dei gay, nella campagna "Education for All" ("Educazione per tutti") contro l'omofobia nelle scuole. Ha inoltre tenuto un discorso alla Oxford Union riguardo alla sua carriera, all'industria dello show business e ai diritti dei gay. Nel 2006 è stato votato "Entertainer of the Year" dall'organizzazione Stonewall e rientrò nella Out 100 del 2008, la lista di persone degne di note nella comunità LGBT rinnovata annualmente dalla rivista Out. Nel giugno 2010 Barrowman incontrò il primo ministro David Cameron come rappresentante della comunità LGBT. Il 2 luglio 2013 ha annunciato su Twitter di essersi sposato in California con il suo compagno Scott Gill. en: es: fr: ru:Джон Барроумен Categoria:Cast regolare di Doctor Who Categoria:Cast regolare di Torchwood Categoria:Attori intervistati nel Doctor Who Confidential